Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2009
by Smash King24
Summary: The winners have been decided and the results are in! Thank you to everyone who participated and helped with this event. Thank you to Souldin, Danaxiel, and Kami of the Silver Flame especially. READ CHAPTER 4 TO SEE WHO WON!
1. Chapter 1

Smash King24's Christmas Contest

-

"Hey Link, what are you doing?"

Prince Marth waltzed up to the Hylian who was scribbling words onto a piece of paper. The entire room was in darkness, save for a UV lamp which was standing idly on the desk. Link had his head down and his eyes focused on the sheet, writing word after word. So far, he had written about half a page.

Marth stood next to the hero, patiently waiting for some sort of response. However, Link took no notice of the blue haired swordsman, causing Marth to tap him on the back.

"Hello! Earth to Link!" he said as he swatted him playfully.

Link's head shot up immediately.

"Huh? What?" he said in a daze.

The two swordsman locked eyes for a moment, causing Link to turn back to his sheet.

"Oh, hey Marth. What's going on?" he asked.

Marth rolled his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you writing there?"

Link looked at Marth again with a bit of a surprised expression.

"I'm writing a Christmas story for Smash King24's contest. Although, I'm kind of short of ideas right now."

Marth crossed his arms, but leaned forward in interest.

"Smash King's having a writing contest? What for?"

Link's jaw dropped.

"Didn't you hear? He's hosting a contest to see who can write the best Christmas story! He's invited all the author's of to sign up!"

Marth raised an eyebrow.

"The authors of have to write a Christmas story? What does it have to be about?"

"That's the thing! It has to be a story about us!"

"A Christmas story about the Smash Bros.?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the prize?"

Link's head sunk a bit with a smile.

"Eh, well... That has yet to be announced. But there IS a prize apparently! So I want to make sure my story is finished by the deadline!"

"When is the deadline?"

"December 24, 2009! Christmas Eve!"

"What, is he out of his mind? Who has time to publish a story on Christmas Eve?"

"You don't HAVE to publish it on Christmas Eve, that's just the deadline."

"Hm, I see," said Marth as he rubbed his chin. "If it's such a big deal, how come I've never heard of this before?"

"It was just recently announced. So yeah, are you going to sign up or what?"

"How do I sign up?"

"Just send a request (PM) to Smash King24, or post a story that says something like 'For Smash King24's Contest' in the summary. That way he'll know and even if you didn't sign up directly, he'll put your name on the list. Pretty easy huh?"

"It does sound easy..." Marth paused for a moment. "But wouldn't the final decision be a bit biased if he was the only one judging? I mean, he could just vote for his friends..."

"Ah ha! But he won't! Smash King said that he was going to choose TWO other authors on the site to represent the second and third judge for the contest! Man, I hope he picks me!"

Marth chuckled at Link's enthusiasm.

"What's so funny?" asked the Hylian.

Marth brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh nothing. It's just, you're getting so worked up over some silly little contest," replied Marth.

"Hey, don't judge me. Everyone else signed up too."

"What?" "Yep, Ike, Samus, Mario, and them. Even Kirby signed up and he can't even write properly!"

"You mean to tell me ALL of the Brawlers signed up too?"

"Yep!"

"But they aren't authors on !"

"Well, maybe not. But at least it gives them something to do. Hey! Why don't you try it too? Maybe Master Hand can be our judge to see who can write the best Christmas story!"

"I don't know..."

"What's the matter? Can't write?"

Marth glared at the Hylian.

"What do you mean 'can't write'? I can write! I can write just fine!"

"Heh. Then prove it."

"Alright! Fine! You want me to prove it? I'll prove it to you, Link! I prove it to everyone!"

Marth stormed off out of the dark room muttering something about contests and Christmas. Link chuckled to himself before turning back around and finishing his story about a blue haired prince getting a teddy bear from Santa Claus.

-

**Author's Note:** That's right people! I'm hosting my very first writing contest! And it's all going to be Christmas themed to celebrate the upcoming years of 2010! **See my profile for more details on the contest**, and remember, the deadline is the 24th, so make sure you don't miss it!


	2. Chapter 2

Smash King24's Christmas Contest

**Author's Note:** My profile has been updated yet again with more participants and a few more small rules/guidelines. As of now, no more authors may sign up, unless you truly believe you have a chance at winning this thing. You better be pretty darn good if you want to sign up at this point though; it's a very impressive turn up.

-

"Master Hand! I bring news from the Overworld!" cried Pit as he burst through the doors of Master Hand's head office.

The young angel boy carried a small folder of papers in his hand. Master Hand was sitting on the far end of the long room in his large leather chair, going through some files. A pair of thick round glasses sat atop his knuckles.

"The Overworld? Oh what do those damn Americans want from us now?" asked the hand as he tilted a bit to drop the glasses on the desk.

Pit ran down the carpet all the way up to the front desk so that the two were facing eye to eye.

"I've received word from Smash King24 with regards to the Christmas Contest," replied Pit.

Master Hand paused in mid-air for a moment, contemplating whether this news was good or bad.

"Oh? Well don't just stand there. Out with it!"

The angel pulled out a sheet from the folder and began reading it out loud.

"_Dear Master Hand_," he read. "_Thank you for allowing me to host this contest in honor of the Smash Bros. I trust that you already know that your Brawlers will be partaking in this unique event_."

Pit glanced up at the hand who replied with a nod.

"Go on," said Master Hand.

"_As you have requested_," continued Pit, "_I have recruited several authors from the popular Fanfiction website to join us on this special occasion. Enclosed in this letter I have the names of all the authors who will be submitting stories for the contest. Please take note that they will be listed in order of acceptance--in other words, the first one named will be the one who signed up first and thereafter in descending order. I have already informed some of the Smashers about the contest, but just in case, let everyone know that the contest is officially underway. I have also decided, for fairness' sake, that you be the judge who will choose the winner of the Smashers' contest, whereas Souldin, Danaxiel and myself will act as the judges for the writers of Fanfiction. Reason being because, in all honesty, I don't think your Smashers have what it takes to compete with these writers_."

"Why how dare he!"

"_But rest assured, this fund raiser will surely bring in some profit; you may be able to start preparing for a fourth Smash Bros. game in the future. With that, I leave you my best regards. Have a merry Christmas!_"

Pit slid the sheet back into the folder and looked up at Master Hand who was rapidly tapping his fingers on the desk.

"I see where he's going with this," said Master Hand. "He thinks that just because he can help me raise some funds, he can push me around like I'm some kind of fictitious character!"

Pit raised an eyebrow at the hand's comment, but shook his head back into reality.

"Sir, would you like me to read off the names of the Fanfiction authors participating?" asked the angel.

Master Hand's fingers stopped and he returned to his normal floating stance.

"Alright, fine. Let's see who he managed to get."

Pit pulled out a second sheet of paper and began reading it.

"Midna Hytwilian," he began.

"Hm... a Legend of Zelda fan more than likely. And judging by the name, I guess it's a female..."

"Sir, more than eighty percent of all Fanfiction writers are female."

"My point exactly. Continue."

Pit cleared his throat as he read the second name.

"DianaGohan."

"Yet again, another female."

"Big deal."

"Actually, come to think about it, I've heard that name before. Isn't she the one writing the Filler story or whatever?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hm. Well she seems pretty talented. Hopefully, I can expect great things from her."

"Next: Haninator."

"HANinator? Star Wars fan maybe?"

"Ha! Good one, sir!"

"I'm serious."

"Oh," said Pit in surprise. "Ergh, um, okay then. Any more thoughts before I move on?"

"My guess is that that one's a female also."

"Okay sir, from here on in, just assume all the authors are female. That is, unless I say otherwise."

"Fine, be the smart-ass I don't care."

"Clear Blue."

"Someone who likes the water? A girl who enjoys looking at the sky on a clear day? Good swimmer?"

"How should I know, Smash King only left us with names; no description or anything whatsoever."

"Figures. Those Americans are all the same: lazy and insulting."

"Um, Smash King isn't American."

"He's not? What is he Japanese then?"

"Actually, he's from Canada."

"Canada! Ha!"

"May I continue?"

"Oh, yes. Please."

"Golfer is the next participant. And I do believe he is a male," said Pit.

"Does he have talent?" asked Master Hand.

"I think so. One thing's for sure, he's got a lot of friends."

"Hey, wait a second. How come only the names are listed, yet you seem to know so much about the authors?"

Pit's face went red a bit as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"I... um... I read Fanfiction..." he muttered.

If Master Hand could make facial expressions, his jaw would have dropped to the floor.

"YOU read Fanfiction!?" he said. "Oh now I've heard everything!"

"It's not what you think! Do you know how many stories they have on the site that star me as the main character? I'm a celebrity!"

"Yeah, except for the fact that you're a video game character and you don't exist in reality."

"Ooohh, that burns, sir."

"Quit complaining, give me the next author."

Pit stood tall again and continued reading the list.

"Twilight BlayderJulz."

"Great, a Twilight fan. Just what we need at a time like this."

"Um, sir I don't think that this author actually a Twilight fan so to speak. She may just be referring to the nighttime in her pen name."

"You certain?"

"Yes."

"Whew. Good. For a second there, I thought I would have to kill someone."

Pit's legs shook nervously.

"Kill someone? Sir?" he asked cautiously, hoping that he wasn't the target.

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Master Hand as he brushed it off.

"Okay then. Next up, we have PitFTW. Oh, I like this one."

"What does FTW stand for?"

"For The Win, sir. All the kids are using it nowadays. You gotta keep up with society!"

"How unfortunate for me that my life doesn't revolve around writing Fanfiction."

"Heh heh," said Pit as he rubbed the back of his head. Well nobodies perfect."

"Very funny. Moving on."

"Right, moving on. Next is Robopup24. Hmm. Never heard of her."

"You're not here to judge people, you're here to read the names."

"She's one of the more recent entries. That's about all I know."

"Very well, continue."

"Pikana. Oh, I know her. She has quite a reputation on the Fanfiction site," said the angel as he nodded his head.

"What kind of reputation?" asked Master Hand curiously.

"She has some sort of affection for Pikachu," replied Pit instantly.

"Pikachu? Ha! Boy, this website sure knows how to attract some real nut-jobs!"

"And you blame me for judging others. For your information, Pikana is a very good writer. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up winning this competition."

"Hey, don't be taking sides here. I can call people whatever I want. It's my job."

"Unlike you I'm true to my faith."

"Speak for yourself, I have no faith."

"Meh. That's true. Anyhow, yeah, let's get on to the last entry: MahNati."

"Sounds like another weirdo if you ask me."

"You keep telling yourself that, sir. You know, if MahNati ends up winning, she'll have all the more bragging rights."

"Pfft. You think I care? That's why we live in the virtual world. Those Overworlders in reality don't know the difference between criticism and insults."

Pit made a sharp whistling sound as he tucked the papers away.

"I'll give you that one, sir," he said.

"Indeed. Well, thank you for the information, Pit. I'm sure it will prove to be very helpful to anyone else in the contest. Speaking of which, how is your Christmas story coming along?"

"My story? Oh, it's already done. Finished it just this morning."

"Really now? What's it about?"

"Um..." responded Pit as he started blushing again. "I'll tell you later. Let's wait until everyone else is done writing theirs first."

The angel boy gave a silly salute and trotted out of the room with his folder. Master Hand watched him leave as the large doors to his office closed, leaving him to meditate in silence.

"Hm. Kids these days. Too embarrassed to tell others about their hobbies."

After a moment's pause, Master Hand reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a shiny blue pen. He then started getting back to work on the Fanfiction he had planned since the summertime.

-

**Author's Note:** Remember, there is an update on my profile for those whom it may concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2009

**Author's Note:** If you guys know anything about my stories, you would know that Ganondorf and Sonic HATE each other. And when I say hate, I mean hate with a passion.

-

"Okay, okay, everyone. Settle down now. Hey!"

Master Hand waved his large mass up on the stage, attempting to get the attention of all the Smashers in the auditorium. They were all talking amongst themselves, excited about the results from the Christmas Contest. The only one who was listening to the hand was Pit who was standing on the stage next to him, a folder of papers in his arm.

"Quiet everyone!" shouted Captain Falcon as he stood up. "The man's trying to speak!"

Ganondorf stood up somewhere on the other side of the group.

"Up yours, Falcon!" he snarled as he pointed a strong finger at the racer.

"Dad! Sit down!" replied Falcon.

Ganon clenched his fists.

"For the last time! I'm not your father! It's not my fault Nintedo was lazy and they decided to give us similar move-sets!"

Sonic stood up in between.

At this point, everyone was had their attention directed at the standing Smashers. Master Hand's voice boomed in the auditorium pointlessly.

"Look guys," said the hedgehog as he put his hands up in defense. "We didn't come here to fight each other."

"Up your, Hedgehog!" shouted the Lord of Evil.

Sonic turned to Ganon and got in a fighter's stance.

"Okay, gramps. You wanna go!?"

"Right here! Right now!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone quieted down and looked up at Master Hand who didn't look too happy. "If you could please be so kind as to take your assigned seats, we may begin with the contest results whenever you're ready."

"I tried to tell them, sir!" said Falcon.

"Just. Sit. Down."

All standing Smashers sank into their seats; Sonic made a face at Ganondorf when he wasn't looking.

"Now," started the hand, "you all know why you're here."

"No we don't," replied Marth. "You just pulled us all out of our rooms in the middle of the night." He yawned. "I mean, come on, it's 3:00 in the morning."

"I know. But Ganondorf doesn't seem tired."

"I never sleep," responded the King of Evil.

"Right. Anyway, the reason why you're here is because we have results for the Christmas Contest. Not OUR Christmas Contest, but the one that was held in the Overworld. Smash King's Christmas Contest to be precise."

"Smash King?" asked Bowser. "That guy sucks at writing. He always has spbad spelling in his stories."

"He submitted the results from the contest to us so we could inform everyone else from our respective universes. Also, you better thank him because if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be getting as much funding for our tournaments as we used to. Now Pit, if you may be so kind as to read the letter Smash King sent us?"

Master Hand gestured to the angel next to him.

"Oh, right sir," replied Pit as he pulled out one of the sheets in the folder. "Ahem. _Dear Master Hand and all the Smashers. I am pleased to announce that the 2009 Christmas Contest was a complete success. Over a dozen talented and young authors from around the world signed up for this years contest. It was quite an impressive turnout. I myself, with the help of Souldin, Danaxiel, and Kami, have reached our final decision. Before I announce the winners, I would like to give a special thank you to everyone who entered and helped with this event. Please turn to the next page for a list of all entries to the contest and our thoughts on their stories. They will be listed in order of entry_." Pit slid the page back into the folder and took out the next sheet of paper, which was a nice shade of light blue to differentiate. "Wow, he really put a lot of time into doing this," commented the angel as he skimmed over the page.

"Just read the damn thing. I'm going to miss my soap opera," whispered Master Hand.

The Smashers, surprisingly, all sat in the audience in silence.

Pit pulled the blue sheet up to his eyes and began to read:

"_Our first entry is a story about friendship and believing. It tells the tale about a little boy named Lucas who has doubts whether or not Santa Claus is real. Ness, his good friend, tries to make him believe there is no such thing as Santa. However, on Christmas Eve night, Santa decides to pay the Smashers a little visit. Eventually, the kids learn it was really King Dedede in disguise. This story has a positive message, remains true to the Christmas theme, and has plenty of humor to keep the reader going. Although, I will not deduct points for grammar because every single entry had grammar errors in it. Overall, the story followed the guidelines to the last letter, even though there could have been more description to emphasize the feeling. Thank you very much to __**Midna Hytwilian**__ for submitting her story: __**The Santa Project**_."

The Smashers began to cheer and started getting up to leave their seats.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" shouted Pit.

"Aww..." replied the audience as they maneuvered back into their seats.

Pit continued reading the sheet:

"_Entry number 2: A story about love, friendship, giving, and a certain Gerudo King. __**DianaGohan's Ganondorf's Secret Santa**__ is heart-warming, tear-jerking, and at some points, worth laughing at. It reveals to the reader how Ganon spends his Christmases hating, hurting, and insulting all believers in happiness. This feeling is expressed several times in the beginning of the story, but starts to lesson more and more as the tale goes on. Princess Peach, the most cheery person during the holidays, acts and Ganon's Secret Santa, attempting to show him the true meaning of Christmas. Through acts of kindness, Ganon soon realizes that his old ways were wrong and that Christmas is a time worth celebrating with loved ones. There is even an appearance by Twinrova, one of the characters in the Legend of Zelda series. Including this character may have been a risky move for Diana though, because Twinrova does not make any appearances whatsoever in the Smash Bros. series, not even as a Trophy. However, a captivating story and believable characters saved this story from anything lower than from what Souldin think it deserves_."

"Ganon. Are you... crying?" asked Master Hand as he looked over at the Gerudo King. Ganondorf quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Urm, no. I was just... reflecting on what I thought after I read that story. I mean... I had something in my eye."

"Like your face!" shouted Sonic.

"Dammit Hedgehog! I oughta-!"

"Pit, continue," said the hand.

"_Entry number 3: A story revolving around Meta Knight the Star Warrior and Link the Hylian. It is a fun read with plenty of laughs and giggles to brighten up anyone's family during the holidays, as well as the theme of friendship. Although the plot itself starts to drift away from the Christmas theme in later chapters, the characters are all there and the plot remains in tact. In short, __**Haninator's Smash the Hallls**__ shows how the Smashers celebrate Christmas every year. They have fun, they joke, they give gifts to one another and they have blast. This story is a perfect example of how Christmas should be celebrated every year. It was so heart-warming that it inspired me to say this: If you know someone who isn't going to have a 'merry' Christmas next year, please, invite them to your house or family gathering. Because who knows, you might be giving that person the best Christmas present of all: your friendship_."

Link stood up and began to clap, trying to start an applause. However, the only response he got was an awkward stare from everyone else, including Master Hand. Link's face went red as he stopped clapping and sank back down into his seat. Meta Knight chuckled.

"_Entry number 4: A story that shows even that greatest gifts don't have to be wrapped up in the nicest wrapping paper. __**Clear Blue's The Meaning of Christmas**__ expresses this theme throughout and is pleasantly heart-warming, especially to those of you who did take the time to buy your loved one an expensive present. The plot itself is a bit rushed, and it does include a character outside SSB, however, it stays true to the Christmas theme, as well as the theme presented in the beginning and end of the story. 'The Meaning of Christmas' is short, sweet, and to the point, but has no faults story-wise. All three judges thoroughly enjoyed the portrayed message and in-character characters, however, there could have been more description at some points. In short, it is a great read, and I suggest this one to anyone in the Christmas mood with ten minutes on their hands_."

"Thanks again for the present, Ike," said Zelda as she showed the swordsman next to her the Tri-force necklace.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for all we've been through," he replied. (See _After Dark: The Mansion Incident_).

"_Entry number 5: A story that retells the legend about a grouchy old man named Scrooge, and the three Ghosts of Christmas. I'm am pleased to say that __**golfer's A Brawl Carol**__ was ranked relatively high on the list of entries. It had good humor, accurate descriptions, and it followed most of the guidelines to the contest. However, the one major flaw that this story had was the lack of originality, being that there was no real difference between 'A Brawl Carol' and the original 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens. On the more positive side, the use of 18th century styled writing made this fic rather unique compared to the other entries. In that sense, this story as one of the most creative ones out there, which is why Danaxiel and Souldin gave it much praise. The basic plot of the story however remains relatively unchanged from the original, where most of the characters were just swapped with SSB characters. The story is about a grumpy guy named Bowser who is greedy for money, but more importantly, he hates Christmas. His old partner, Ganondorf, haunts him, telling him that he will be visited by three spirits of Christmas. At night, Bowser is met by three spirits as foretold, one after the other. Various Smash Bros. characters act as the roles for the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, some of which Bowser already knows in real life. In short, he learns his lesson and wakes up the next morning a better Koopa than he ever was. I know use of originality wasn't stated in the guidelines (and this story does follow the guidelines), however, there really is no difference between this story and the several other Brawl Christmas Carol parodies that have been already posted on the site. I advise anyone looking to relive the story of Scrooge to read this one_."

"Bah, humbug," muttered Bowser to himself.

"_Entry number 6: Christmas is a time of giving. It is a time of friendship, kindness, and if you haven't guessed it yet, love. __**Twilight Blayder Julz's A Family For Christmas**__ emphasizes on these themes throughout the plot. The story tells the tale of a robot named ROB who never had the opportunities to share Christmas with his fellow Smashers. He is haunted by his past as the Ancient Minister. Having no mouth for eating, no voice for singing, and no heart for caring, ROB is nothing but an empty shell who stand by and watches his friends enjoy each other's time. Thinking that his life means nothing, ROB attempts to run away from home, but is stopped out in the cold by his friends, led by Link and Master Hand. After some arguing and fist throwing, ROB soon realizes that he really does matter and that his friends do care about how he feels. The tale concludes with a heart-warming, friendly snowball fight, which definitely makes this Christmas the happiest one ROB ever had. It was pleasant and captivating. It had believable characters and a believable story. 'A Family For Christmas' is worth the read for anyone looking down in the dumps and holiday season. As stated before grammar errors won't count against anyone, so this story had relatively positive reviews. The only thing that could have made it better would have been the inclusion of other characters, namely ones that weren't mentioned, but were there, in the story_."

There was an applause as Pit finished that last sentence. The angel gave a silly bow before Master Hand slapped him in the face.

"Will you cut it out! We're not done here!" he shouted.

"Oh, whoops, sorry," responded Pit. "Alright, entry number 7:"

"_Anyone can agree that giving is the main theme of any good Christmas story. However, __**PitFTW's A Ring of Hollies**__ shows that love can be the candle to light the way of anyone lost in the snow. Her story starts off by introducing the reader to Link and Zelda's pasts as children, how they were best friends, and how much they cared about each other. Following the events that took place in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, we now find the two Hylians ten years later at Smash Mansion, preparing Christmas decorations with everyone. Link, coming from the background of someone who never lived in the life of luxury, has the hardest time finding a gift for Zelda. Come Christmas, the princess receives gifts of riches from some of the more wealthier Smashers such the Fire Emblem crew. Link's gift proves to be nothing more than a ring made of hollies, a trinket which holds the loving memories of their lives as children. That alone is the greatest gift that anyone could have given Princess Zelda. In short, they confess to each other that they were in love from the beginning and everyone lives happily every after. If this story doesn't give you a warm feeling on the inside, then you might as well be frozen in a block of ice. PitFTW's romance was a pleasure to read, and I speak for all judges when I say this. With believable characters, colorful emotions, and descriptions of beautiful scenery, this story without a doubt makes it to the top three of my favorites list_."

"Hell yeah!" said Pit as he threw his fist up in the air. Everyone looked at him unimpressed. "Err, I mean... good job."

"_Entry number 8: The genres that were allowed for the contest composed of five, and are as follows: Friendship, Humor, Romance, Adventure, and Family. Not once was Poetry said to have been one of the required genres for the contest. One such story, __**The Clockmaker and his Princess by Robopup24**__, uses very poetic language to carry the plot along. Although it was never stated in the beginning, the story, in my honest opinion, is a poem. Uses of metaphors, similes, personification, and foreshadowing are used beautifully in this story. The language used during the introduction looked nearly professional as well. The plot itself takes place in an Alternate Universe, with Pit acting as the main character. One Christmas, he dreams of going into Zelda's mansion because he himself, being a lowly clockmaker, has never been in one before. At first glance of the princess, Pit falls in love, and he makes a promise to himself that he would meet Zelda in person and tell her how he feels. Thanks to his friends Ike and Peach, he manages to get in, but his heart is broken when Zelda opening tells him she does not love him back. Depressed, Pit returns to his home to find Ike and Peach already there. As the story closes, Peach confesses to the clockmaker that she was in love with him the whole time. To show his thanks, Pit gives Peach the first clock he ever made. In conclusion, Pit returns to his regular life with the satisfaction that he was kissed by a real princess and Christmas truly is a wonderful time of the year. An enjoyable read from the beginning to the end, however, the AU setting of the story kind of throws the reader off in the beginning. Nevertheless, it is truly heart-warming tale, and it is also the only with zero spelling errors_."

All the Smashers gave another round of applause here. Pit gave another silly bow before continuing with the letter:

"_Entry number 9: ROB is often portrayed as a character with little or no emotion at all, just like in Twilight Blayder's 'A Family for Christmas'. __**Pikana**__ adds a little bit more spice to the character himself in her story, __**ROB Operation: XMAS**__. The plot revolves around two characters, ROB and someone who is believed to be Samus Aran. Samus, now a changed person for some reason, decides to show ROB the true meaning of Christmas while the other Smashers are off to spend time with their families. Oddly enough, the bounty huntress presents herself to the robot in her Varia Suit almost the entire time in the story. She shows ROB that Christmas is a time to spend with family and friends, no matter what backgrounds people may come from. The story, 'ROB Operation: XMAS,' stays true to the theme of friendship and love. In all honesty, I think she is trying to start a new pairing here. Anyway, with small grammar errors here and there, and characters that can associate with humor and kindness, this story is definitely worth the read, especially if you are a fan of the old robot. As the story concludes, the reader learns that Samus never was the person in the Varia Suit. It is never truly stated in the story, so I assume that the author wanted the reader to figure out who they thought was in the suit. Personally, I thought ROB was losing his marbles, but the other judges praised this story for its reoccurring themes, regardless of the fact that Twilight Blayder used ROB as a main character too_."

Pikachu stood up and began to clap, ignoring all the other Smashers who were just staring at him.

"Okay! Next person who stands up is out of this room!" shouted Master Hand.

Pikachu sat back down, a smug smirk on his face.

"_Entry number 10: At times, Christmas can be a lot of work between shopping, giving, and everyone's favorite: decorating. __**MahNati's Pikachu's Tree**__ shows that such times of hastiness can be enjoyed in the company of friends. 'Pikachu's Tree' is a story about a Pikachu who doesn't understand the true meaning of Christmas (yet miraculously, all the other Pokemon do... for some reason). He observes the children of Smash Manor set up and decorate a lively Christmas tree to the very best of their abilities. Their goal: to impress the adult Smashers when they return home. When the kids go into the kitchen to make cookies, little troublemaker Pikachu decides to 'accidentally' knock down the decorated tree in an attempt to get at one of the gifts. The children return and scold the poor mouse for what he has done. Later on, Pikachu rounds up all of Red's Pokemon and together, they fix the tree up, making it look better than before. This story shows how teamwork can accomplish anything, and that friendship can never truly die during the Christmas season. It has its humor moments, and it has its weird moments, but overall, 'Pikachu's Tree' is a decent read for anyone wishing to read about their favorite electric mouse_."

Pikachu stood up a second time and began clapping.

"Pikachu! What did I just tell you!" shouted Master Hand.

Ganondorf, who was conveniently sitting beside the mouse, picked him up with one hand and chucked him out the window. A cold blizzard brushed into the room through the shattered glass and covered the entire audience in snow.

"Dammit," muttered the Gerudo King.

"ROB! Fix that window!"

"_Entry number 11," _said Pit, ignoring the event that just happened_, "Romance can be a very popular theme when it comes to Christmas stories. Likewise, a good Humor fic always warms the heart, especially during those lone winter nights. __**Golden Owl's Mistletoe Mayhem**__ is no exception to this. This story provides the reader with a good sense of humor for a good reason. Basically, Samus and Falco try to get Link and Zelda to kiss by stealing a precious item of theirs and dropping it under a mistletoe. To be frank, it was more funny than romantic (as stated in the Author Note). In my opinion, Snake would have been a much better candidate for stealth missions, but Falco makes a good backup. Overall, it was a pleasant read, however there could have been more description at some parts_."

"Piece a cake," commented Falco as he brushed snow off his feathers.

ROB had finished putting up a new window, but the snow was still covering each Smasher from head to foot. Lucas started to shiver.

"M-Master Hand?" he said as he hugged himself. "C-Could you t-turn up t-the heat please?"

"Grow some balls, you pussy," responded Ganondorf as he sat still with arms crossed.

Charizard's Fire Spin quickly melted all the snow from the Smashers, and the room was warm again. Luckily, Master Hand had installed drains into the floor (for some reason...).

"You wanna go, Ganondork!?" shouted Sonic as he stood up and pointed a finger at the Gerudo.

Lucas was thankful that the hedgehog was standing up for him, especially when it was against Ganondorf. Ganon chuckled as he glanced at the hedgehog standing up. Master Hand quickly floated across the room and punched Sonic in the face, sending him flying out the window in the back of the room. Another blizzard of snow fell into the room and enveloped the audience.

"Next person who stands up goes through the roof!" shouted the hand as he floated back onto the stage.

There were no objections because everyone was covered in a blanket of snow.

"_Entry number 12: When holidays seasons come, it it natural for people to show their love by giving one another gift, bought or handcrafted from scratch. Incidentally, the 'true' meaning of Christmas may be expressed through this act of giving presents and spending time with family. One such fanfic, __**Present less Christmas by AuraChannellerChris**__, shows that gift giving can be a crucial part to celebrating the holidays, especially when gifts start to mysteriously disappear before the big day. In the story, the Smashers wake up one fine Christmas morning to find all of their presents gone. With the villains on vacation, no one has any idea who or what could have taken everyone's gifts in one night. Popo, now apparently a detective, volunteers to interrogate eight suspects to find out who is the real culprit. The plot hereafter goes into humor and laughs as the lone Ice Climber attempts to think up every excuse he can to show who is the thief; he even goes as far to repeatedly call Fox 'Fox McShadyCloud'. Eventually, the Aura Pokemon, Lucario, stumbles upon the scene having returned to pick up a present for his Trainer (wonder who that could be? Not Sir Aren I assume...) only to find a bunch of arguing and ROB's chewed up pieces scattered on the floor. He is asked to read the minds of everyone there so the 'Christmas bandit' can be found once and for all. Lo and behold, the thief turns out to be none other than Popo the self-proclaimed detective. As anyone can expect, chaos ensues as all Smashers (excluding a select few) chase the Ice Climber around the mansion in a attempt to cut off his head. Truly, this is a humorous tale. It should also be noted that out of all entries, this one has the most words which is approximately close to 16,000. OOCness is plentiful as every character says everything in a manner that it sounds like its one guy talking to himself over and over again. However, the plot saves the story by using proper detail, proper emotions, and sources that are ever rarely mentioned in fanfictions (for example, Popo accuses Captain Falcon of being suspicious because he always announces an attack before he does it. Very seldom do I ever find a story on this website that admits this). For those of you looking for a laugh and with half an hour to spare, I say that this story is for you_."

"Hey! I do not yell out attack names before I say them!" shouted Falcon as his head sprouted from the blanket of snow in the audience.

"Yes you do," replied Olimar as his head popped up next to him.

The racer glared at the space traveller.

"Oh yeah!? Well I'll show you! Falcon..."

"Ah!"

"PAWNCH!"

Falcon's flaming fists collided with the small fighter, sending him flying out the window on the east wall. The racer's fire elements melted all the snow on the audience, but it was soon replaced by a fresh batch of snow from the window Olimar flew out of.

"Is it just me or is it getting chilly in here?" asked Sonic's muffled voice below a snow bank.

Master Hand ignored the other Smashes and gestured for Pit to finish with the rest of the stories:

"_Entry number 13: Family is something that should be cherished all year round. During the Christmas season, it is important for everyone to realize how important their family is by spending time with them. Sadly, not everyone has a family they can run home to. __**Moonlit Assassin's A Mother for Christmas**__ tells the story about a young boy named Lucas who joins the Smash Bros., leaving his broken past behind. Christmas time is always hard for him because it makes him remember his mother and brother and all the fun times they had back on his home in Nowhere Island. Lucas writes a letter to Santa Claus saying that he wants to have his mother back, that he wants to see her again, and that he hopes he can have her for Christmas. Zelda and Olimar, the people designated to organize the children's letters, find Lucas' letter in the pile and realize that it is impossible for Santa to fulfill his wish. Zelda, being the caring princess that she is, decides to help Lucas by giving herself to him; that is, she decides to act as Lucas' stand-in mother during his time in the mansion. The story is tear-jerking, heart-warming, and at sometimes, funny. 'A Mother for Christmas' is captivating at first and once the reader gets hooked, there's no turning back because the plot just gets better and better. The concept itself sounds simple enough, but the style and emotions portrayed in this story easily make it my favorite story of all. Souldin and Dan have their views, but this story to me is definitely one of the best in the batch. I recommend this story to anyone looking for a Christmas fic, no matter what mood you may be in. Even if you are in a bad mood, I can guarantee this one will turn that frown into a smile_."

All the Smashers stood up and applauded. The resulting heat created by their hands melted all the snow away for the third time. Mr. Game and Watch was over by the broken windows, sealing them up wit duct tape.

"Well, I guess we know who won now," said Marth as he continued clapping.

"I don't know," replied Samus next to him. "He said the other judges had their own 'views.' Surely if two out of three thought the story wasn't that great, there's no way it would be able to win."

"Okay people! Settle down now!" said Mater Hand. "There is still one more entry that has to be read off!"

After everyone sat back down, Pit finished off with Smash King's letter:

"_Entry number 14: I can almost say for certain that before Brawl was released, half of the fans in the SSB section had never played or even heard of Metal Gear Solid before. But for those who did, it must have been a real surprised when Nintendo announced Solid Snake's debut in the third installment to the Smash Bros. franchise. __**Snake's Canned Christmas by Mewtheruler**__ is a story about said Brawl fighter and his adventures one very special Christmas day. The story introduces Snake as a guy who is short on wrapping supplies for his presents, namely cardboard boxes (which is ironic considering in the Metal Gear Solid Series, cardboard boxes are crucial to surviving through most missions). Anyway, Snake gets the idea that he should see Santa in the North Pole thinking that he could restock there and maybe get a resent or two. He ends up flying to Santa's workshop where he finds Link (Link from the Legend of Zelda; don't ask) helping Santa Claus already. He makes friends with some elves, has a few laughs, and gets more than he asks for when he is rewarded with an armful of cans. The tale concludes with Link and Snake flying back to the mansion to celebrate with everyone else. Obviously, a plot this bizarre must be a humor, so in that category, this story really excelled. However, more description (and a bit of common sense) may have made this story more enjoyable for those who don't like to read rushed stories. Overall, a decent read. If you're the kind of reader who likes, ahem, 'random humor,' then I say that this story is for you_."

All the Smashers looked at Snake who was crouching inside his cardboard box.

"Don't talk to me..." me muttered.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the stage. Pit continued reading:

"_Thank you for taking the time to read this in front of the Smashers. Now that you have a run-down of each story, I would like to announce the winners of the contest._"

All the Smashers leaned forward in their seats in anticipation.

"Oh boy, this ought to be good," commented Fox as he waited patiently.

Pit was about to read off the winners but was interrupted when Master Hand blocked his mouth with his index finger.

"Hold on a second," he said.

"Aww," moaned the audience.

"Before you finish it off, Pit, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! After all, it is the first of January. AND it's officially 2010!"

"Yeah, only two more years until the apocalypse," replied Ganondorf. "About damn time, too."

"Happy New Year everyone!" said Master Hand, ignoring the Gerudo.

The audience gave an applause and all attention was directed at the angel on the stage.

"Can I announce the winners now?" asked Pit.

"That's what we're waiting for!" shouted someone near the back.

"Okay, okay! The winners of _Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2009_ are..."

-

**Author's Note:** Haha! Not yet folks! One more chapter left!

Sorry, I didn't want to put the winners in because this chapter was long enough and I thought I would save you guys a bit of reading. I just want everyone to know that I really enjoyed reading all of your stories and I hope I can do something like this next year. I mean... this year...

Thank you to everyone who entered, my fine judges Souldin and Danaxiael, and my beta reader, Kami of the Silver Flame. Without you, none of this would have been possible. Thank you so SO much! And Happy New Year!

Oh, and for those of you who are following my other stories (not just Wii Love Brawl Newcomers), could you kindly visit my profile and vote on the new poll I put up?


	4. Chapter 4

Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2009

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slow update; I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this. In all honesty, the reason for my procrastination is my Pokemon addiction. You know what, never mind, just read on. The winners of the contest have finally been decided.

-

The audience went silent as Pit stood on the stage with the letter from Smash King. His words had trailed off as he finished the last portion of the message. His eyes narrowed, making it seem as if he was skipping ahead of himself. Some of the Smashers were starting to get suspicious of the odd quietness.

"Hey! What's the hold up!?" bellowed Falcon from the middle row.

Pit made no reply as he continued reading ahead in the letter.

"He's reading the letter without us!" shouted Olimar.

"Why that panzy son of a-"

"Pit!" cried Master Hand.

Pit nearly jumped out of his shorts upon remembering the large hand next to him.

"Oh! Whoops!" he replied. "Sorry, everyone!"

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, but the audience was not impressed.

"Just read the damn letter already!" hollered Bowser from the back.

"Alright, alright. Man, you guys are a tough crowd..."

Pit cleared his throat and straightened out the letter.

"Ahem. _It is my greatest pleasure to announce the winners of the Christmas Contest_," he said as he read the fine print. "_Just to remind everyone, the winners were decided based on their appeal to the Christmas theme. Three different judges, coming from three different backgrounds (and coincidentally live in three different parts of the world) gave their rankings to all fourteen entries. Of those fourteen entires, three of them were chosen as superior to the rest. I will now announce the winners_."

Pit looked up at the audience who returned stares of anticipation; Lucas nearly fell out of his seat.

"Will you hurry it up!" shouted Falcon. "I'm missing my soaps!"

"_**In third place!**_" said Pit loudly to drown out Falcon's complaining. "_A story of love, friendship, and faith. A tale that warmed the hearts of many. It's AU setting earned this fic a solid 6.5 out of 10 in Danaxiel's eyes. It's constant theme and captivating story-line earned it a 10 out of 10 in Souldin's eyes. In my eyes...this story earns a clean 10, making it third place in the contest, not because of its originality, but because of the fact that such an AU story could be expressed so magnificently. This is story about a lowly clockmaker, and his dream to marry a princess and spend time in an exquisite mansion. It's a charming tale from beginning to end, with warm messages throughout. Please give a round of applause to __**Robopup24 and her story, Clockmaker and his Princess**__!_"

The Smashers applauded and cheered, both out of respect and out of the fact they had nothing better to do.

"_**In second place!**_" said Pit, attempting to cal down the applause. "_A story about an undying love for the people you care about. A story of trust, belonging, and that even the simplest of gifts can mean the world to someone else. With two 9's and a 10, this story definitely earns the right to second place in the contest. I myself was moved by the wording of this simple love story, regardless of the fact that the plot was mildly cliche. This is a story about two Hylians and their love for one another, even after ten years of struggle, war, and bloodshed. Please give a round of applause for __**PitFTW and her story, A Ring of Hollies**__!_"

The Smashers clapped and cheered again; Link and Zelda both stood up with their applause.

"_Finally!_" said Pit with a smile. "_**In first place!**__ A story about kindness, caring, and that every evil heart has some good in it. A story written not just for the contest, but out of passion and dedication to the art of writing. With a score of 10 from me, 10 from Souldin, and 8.5 from Danaziel, this story, without a doubt, beats out the competition hands down. This is a story about a certain Lord of Evil and a pink princess from the mushroom kingdom, showing that even those who come from different worlds can be most trusted friends during the holidays. Please give a huge round of applause for __**DianaGohan's Ganondorf's Secret Santa**__, which demonstrates with perfection the true meaning of Christmas!_"

All the Smashers stood up and began to applaud. Even Ganon himself couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a story about him winning the contest. Soon enough, all the Smashers began to file out of the auditorium.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" cried Pit.

"Aww..." moaned the audience as everyone moved back to their seats.

Pit cleared his throat again and finished the letter.

"_Well, there you have it, folks. __**Robopup24, PitFTW, and DianaGohan**__, the winners of my first Christmas Contest. Some honorable mentions include __**AuraChannellerChris, golfer, Pikana, Moonlit Assassin, and Twilight Blayder Julz,**__ who all came equally close to going for the gold, but were barely won out by the winners. Thank you all for taking the time to participate in this event_."

With that, Pit folded up the letter and tucked it away.

"NOW you can leave!" he said.

"FINALLY!" replied the audience.

Everyone in the seats booked it from their seats and ran into the mansion to catch up on their soap operas. Pit realized that Master Hand was still floating next to him.

"Well, that was fun. Right sir?" he asked with a grin.

"Huh? What?" replied Master Hand as he snapped himself awake. "Hmm? Oh, um, yeah. Thank you, Pit for helping us with that."

"Anytime, sir. Anytime."

"You know, we should send a letter back to Smash King as well as all the other authors who were in the contest. You know, just to let them know that it was a pleasure reading their stories and all."

"Oh, don't worry sir, I don't think we need to to that. I have a feeling they already know."

-

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it was a bit short, but the whole point in this chapter was to announce the winners. Oh, that reminds me. The prizes of the contest were going to be badges which you could post on your profile, however, the Administrators didn't like my idea. SO, since I'm limited to about as much as you guys are, the winners' stories will be posted on my profile for all to see, since I usually get a lot of visitors to my profile monthly. Also, Robopup, PitFTW, or Diana, if you have a list of accomplishments on your profile, please feel free to add where you placed in the contest there. If you do that, please be sure to put a link to my profile there so people know it isn't a joke.

Soul, Dan, and Kami, thanks again for your help! This would not have been possible without you! Thank you everyone who participated as well!

Here's a little advertisement for the hell of it: If you are one of the eleven entrants who didn't win, try your luck again! PitFTW and golfer are hosting a Valetine's Day Contest (which has been going on since the start of 2010). If you think you have a chance at winning, then go sign up!

Heh heh, of course if you do, you will be competing against me...


End file.
